


Truth or Sterek?

by AmITheOnlyOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmITheOnlyOne/pseuds/AmITheOnlyOne
Summary: The pack decides to play truth or dare. What will happen when Lydia asks Derek a question he is not willing to answer?





	Truth or Sterek?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or it's characters. I only own the plot of this story. Anyway, enjoy!

It's pack game night and it's Lydia's turn to come up with a game. The whole pack is at Derek's loft.

"Lydia, what are we playing?" Jackson asked curiously sitting next to her on the couch.

"Well, I thought we could play truth or dare." Lydia stated.

"That's actually a great idea!" Stiles said impressed.

"So, who's in?"

Erica, Scott, Jackson, Boyd, Isaac and Allison all said 'me' in unison.

"How about you, Derek." Lydia asked Derek nervously.

"I don't wanna play. It's childish." Derek said.

"Come on! Don't be a sourwolf." Stiles whined.

"Fine!" Derek snapped. He couldn't say no Stiles. He had a soft spot for the human. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Okay, everyone is in so let's start. Lydia, you ask first." Allison said happily.

"Okay. Scott, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss... Jackson." Lydia declared with an evil smile on her face.

"What?" Both Scott and Jackson yelled as everyone else laughed.

"I'm not kissing McCall! It's disgusting!" Jackson snapped. "Come on. I'm not happy about it either... But dare is a dare." Scott stammered. "Fine!" Scott walked over to Jackson and kissed him. Jackson kissed back for a while and then pulled away looking disgusted. Everyone else just laughed even derek smiled a little. Scott went back to his seat next to Allison and looked around the room.

"Erica, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course!" She exclaimed.

"Okay, I dare you to lick Derek's face." Scott laughed. Isaac fell off his chair laughing and Erica's mouth was wide open. Jackson just rolled his eyes.

"NO!" Derek growled angrily.

"I don't wanna die." Erica said scared.

"He's not gonna kill you!" Boyd chuckled.

"Come on, Erica." Allison whined.

Erica took a deep breath and walked over to Derek. Derek looked horrified as Erica licked his face. Erica pulled away from Derek's face and sat back onto the couch.

"There! Happy?" She growled.

"Very." Scott grinned.

"Truth or dare, Lydia?" Erica asked.

"Truth." The Banshee said.

"Hmm... How many guys have you been with?"

"Five, including Jackson."

"Nice."

"Derek, truth or dare." Lydia grinned.

"Truth." The Alpha said quietly.

"Do mates really exist?" Lydia asked.

"Well... Yes." Derek said looking down.

"Really!?" Everyone looked at Derek shocked.

"Yeah..." Derek blushed. "But it's only with born wolves."

"Do you have a mate?" Lydia asked curiously.

Derek mumbled something and blushed. All the wolves obviously heard what he said and smiled.

"What? What did he say?" Stiles asked.

"He has a mate." Scott said grinning.

"Really, who?" Lydia asked.

"NO ONE!" Derek is even redder than earlier.

"Ooh... Someone is in love!" Jackson teased.

"Who is it!?" Allison asked excited.

"I can't tell you." Derek mumbled.

"Why can't you tell us?"

Lydia gasped. "Are they in this room!?"

"No!" The alpha said his heartbeat rising.

"Even a human could tell you're lying!" Boyd smiled.

Lydia began guessing. "Is it me?"

"No."

"Is it Scott?"

"NO WAY!"

"Thanks dude!" Scott said offended and Derek rolled his eyes at him.

"Is it Allison?"

"NO!"

"Isaac?"

"Seriously... No!''

"Erica?"

"No!"

"Boyd?"

"No!"

"Jackson!"

"No way."

"There's only one name I haven't said..." Lydia said in shock and Derek left the room.

To be continued...


End file.
